A capsule of scar tissue can form around an implant after it is placed in the body. This is a natural reaction of the body to protect itself from the introduction of a foreign object. The formation of this scar capsule is referred to as capsular contracture. Capsular contracture that may result after breast augmentation surgery can result in hardening of the breasts, which may be painful and can require additional surgery.